Why?
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: When Doof makes a memory-retrieve-inator the same day Phineas and Ferb, along with my oc Luna, create a other dimension portal remote, things go crazy. first "chapter" is my oc's bio, which will be there for a while. No pairings! Cover belongs to GinPhin509.
1. Chapter 1

Full name: Luna Flynn-Fletcher

Nickname: Mooni(mainly used by Buford)

age: 14

residence: Danville

Birthday: July 4th

gender: female

allergies: fish

theme: bring me to life/wake me up insdide(Evanescence)/ open wounds(skillet(other dimension her)

hair color: dark brown with red highlights

hair style and length: short and choppy with a little covering her left eye.

eye color and sight: dark blue/ she is nearsighted, therefore she carries around a pair of black oval rimmed glasses

height/weight: 5'0''/ light

outfit: a light gray pair of shorts, a dark purple tank top, and a dark gray vest. second dimension: an outfit similar to 1st-Vanessa's, only with armor. She has a build similar to Candace's her posture is similar to Phineas's.

family: Mom(Linda) Step-dad(Lawrence), big sister(Candace), little brother(Phineas) little step-brother(Ferb) biological dad(unknown... for now)

Weapon of choice: a metal fan that is very sharp that can cut through anything.


	2. prologue

**Me: this is the prologue to Why? please enjoy**

* * *

Time slowed down as a single young boy with a triangle head and messy red hair fell, a girl with a similar head, but with dark brown hair with red highlights that looked like the rest of it was chopped off running in slow-mo towards the boy, along with a copy of her and a copy of the boy.

"Phineas!" both girls yelled.

"Other-dimension me!" yelled the other boy. Once the three got to the boy that fell, they saw that the boy was bleeding quite heavily, and he was almost unconscious.

"Phineas, stay awake for Luna." ordered the first girl, now called Luna.

"Lu-Luna... I'm so tired..." Phineas whispered.

"Just stay awake. Other Phineas, get Perry and Ferb." ordered Luna to AltPhineas, who nodded and got a platypus wearing a fedora and a boy with a head strangely shaped like an F and green hair.  
"Luna?" asked the green haired boy upon looking at Phineas.

"Ferb... I need the advanced first aid to stop Phineas's bleeding." Luna told Ferb, who nodded and gave Luna a box. Luna quickly got to work patching up her youngest brother while Ferb and Perry protected them. Phineas had followed what his second oldest sister told him and tried to stay awake, and succeeding. But, suddenly, a robot got past Perry and Ferb and grabbed Luna. It was a second dimension Normbot. Despite not being patched up fully, Phineas jumped at the robot, ignoring the blood flow and pain.

"Leave. My. Sister. Alone." he growled.

"Phineas!" shouted both Ferb and Luna as Phineas was thrown off the robot. Luna glared at the robot before grabbing her bladed metal fan and slashed its head open and rushed to Phineas, who was barely breathing and was unconscious. Perry was already there, and had stopped Phineas's wounds from bleeding. Ferb gave Luna a remote and nodded. Luna picked up Phineas and opened a portal to another dimension, running as fast as she could to her dimension as Ferb, Perry, and AltPhineas fight the robots coming after Phineas.

As soon as Luna got to her Danville, she rushed Phineas to the Emergency care room , soon calling Candace, who had stayed in their dimension with a baseball launcher just in case. Candace came rushing to the hospital with their step-dad, Lawrence, in tow. Their mother had gone on a week-long trip with some of her friends. Luna had told them that Phineas was in surgery, to stitch up his wounds and fix any broken bones he might have.

A few hours later, Ferb had come back from the other dimension with Perry in his "mindless animal" mode. At once, they all asked

"How did things go so wrong?"

* * *

**Please review! Oh and here are some cookies for everyone who's reading this *holds out a plate of cookies* **


	3. Chapter 1: one week earlier

***gives Galaxina-the-seedrian a cookie* here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Earlier in the week

Ferb, Luna,and Phineas were doing what the do best: inventing. Their mother had left with Isabella's mom and their other friends' moms for a one week trip somewhere, Linda had only told Candace where they were going. Their dad, Lawrence, had stayed with their 4 kids, Candace-the oldest-Luna, who was 2 years younger than Candace, and Phineas and Ferb, two boys of 11. Luna, Phineas, and Ferb were out in the backyard, building their latest invention, a remote that allows them to travel dimensions. Somehow, they didn't even need blueprints to build it, but only Luna noticed that fact.

Perry hadn't disappeared yet, so he was laying under the shade of the tree, behind Phineas.

Candace was watching the three -and platypus- like a hawk, waiting until they were finished to get her dad.

Ferb was helping Phineas install the energy needed to create a portal to another dimension.

Luna was looking over past invention's blueprints, trying to find a blueprint that showed the remote, without any luck. None of them-not even Candace- noticed Perry disappearing, nor hearing a beep coming from Perry.

* * *

**I know it's short, my chapters always are, but I'll try to make them longer! *points to the plate of cookies* have a cookie and review please!**


	4. Chapter 2: Perry Chapter 1

***gives Galaxina-the-Seedrian another cookie* this will be the last update today.**

* * *

Perry's POV

I was watching the boys and Luna try to create a portable invention for traveling to other dimensions when I heard a beep coming from my watch. It was a hologram telling me to hurry to my lair. I made sure not even Candace would see me, but soon she went inside to talk to one of her friends on the phone, and Luna, Phineas, and Ferb were too busy. I quickly put on my Fedora and entered my lair through the tree entrance. After sitting in my orange chair, Major Monogram appeared on the screen.  
"Good Afternoon, Agent P. You must be wondering why I called you here so urgently, especially since your host family's three youngest are creating a remote to travel dimensions. But this is more important. Doofenshmirtz has apparently noticed that he has memories missing, the memories of that day." Monogram told me. My eyes widened.  
"Another thing, we have created a device that allows you to speak like a human. Carl should be there at any moment to install it on your watch, Agent P." Monogram added. Soon, Carl arrived rising up on the platform with a small computer chip in his hand. I went over to him and took off my watch so Carl could install the translating chip into it, which only took the unpaid intern a few minutes.  
"There you go Agent P, now whenever you want to speak, the watch will translate the noise you make into what you want to say!" Carl explained. I decided to try it out.  
_"Is this good?"_ I asked. At first, my normal chatter came out, but was soon replaced by a male Australian-accented voice asking the question I asked. Carl seemed happy.  
"It worked!" shouted the intern in pure joy.  
"Agent P, head to Doof's headquarters and see what he is doing to restore his memory, and make sure any rays do not hit your host family. You know what'll happen if just one hits a member of your host family." I nodded as I ran to my hover-car.

_"If a ray of remembering hits any of my family, I'll be relocated." _I answered.

* * *

**Cookies will be given out to reviewers next time I update. Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter:**

I gasped as a ray of energy was sent out to the suburbs, exactly where the boys and Luna would be. _This can't be happening..._

**remember to review, or I won't know who to give the cookie to!**


	5. Chapter 3: perry chapter 2

***Hands Galaxina a cookie* enjoy.**

* * *

As I headed to Doof's headquarters, I thought of the boys and Luna. Around this time, their friends, Buford -a bully- Isabella -the girl from across the street- and Baljeet -a nerd and someone that Buford always bullies- would be arriving to help out Phineas, Ferb, and Luna. I sighed, they always made great things, but I wish I could watch them.

I continued to think of my host family and their friends as I reached Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Soon, I landed on the terrace, where Doof was working on his latest -inator.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." Doof said as a cage fell onto me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You see, Perry the Platypus, I was thinking over the past few weeks, when I noticed I lacked the memory of one single day! So, to retrieve that memory, I made this!" Doof pointed to the new -inator, " The Memory-Retrieve-Inator!" I growled.

"All I do is shoot myself with it and that day will be pulled up from my subconscious." Doof added. I quickly tried to find a way to get out of the trap, soon finding a way after a few minutes as the -inator charged. As soon as I freed myself, I punched Doof in the face. Doof seemed to be too surprised to do anything as he backed up. I continued to beat him up so I could destroy the -inator quickly. But, Doof backed up on the -inator and tripped over it, making it point in another direction, though I didn't notice then.

As I punched Doof's face, I heard a beep.

"Oh, the -inator's done charging!" Doof shouted. But it was to late. I then noticed where the inator was facing.

I gasped as a ray of energy was sent out to the suburbs, exactly where the boys, their friends, and Luna would be.

_This can't be happening..._ I thought as I finished off Doof by knocking him unconscious. I then pushed the self destruct button and sighed in sadness.

* * *

**review please!**


	6. Chapter 4: back with the step-siblings

***gives Galaxina another cookie* you sure are getting a lot of cookies, Galaxina. **

* * *

Back with Luna, Phineas, and Ferb

"Oh, hey Buford, Baljeet, Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, waving to his friends as Luna and Ferb continued to do their jobs.

"Watcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We're making a remote that allows us to travel dimensions!" Phineas answered, smiling.

"Really?" Isabella asked as Luna smiled when Ferb finished the remote.

"Yep, and it's done!" Luna exclaimed as, suddenly, a ray hit the small group as Candace came out the check on them, so it hit Candace as well. Suddenly, they all saw, through their own eyes, their adventure across the second dimension. They remembered Perry's secret, they remembered Agent P, they remembered what Phineas had once dubbed "the best day ever". All of it, and Phineas looked at the remote in Ferb's hand with interest, but Luna was the first to actually speak.

"We remembered..." she mumbled. Then they saw Perry enter the backyard in his mindless pet mode.

"Oh there you are Perry." Ferb and Luna said, as everyone was to speechless from remembering to say it. Perry made his normal chatter is response, but it had an inkling of sadness. Then Phineas spoke up.

"Well, guys, you ready?" he asked as Ferb opened the portal, and soon they saw versions of Phineas, Ferb, and Luna in another version of the backyard, only that the trio was wearing slightly more hardcore versions of what Phineas, Ferb, and Luna normally wore.

"Phineas?" asked the other version of Phineas.

"Luna?" asked the other version of Luna. Both Ferbs just blinked at their counterpart. Then they saw Platyborg behind AltPhineas. Luna smiled at AltLuna.

"Hey other us's!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry chattered in surprise, but quickly hid it.

"Perry, saw hello to your other dimension self!" Luna told Perry. Both Platypi chattered in greeting as Phineas picked up Perry and crossed to the other dimension, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, and Luna soon following, but Candace staying to think over what she had just remembered.

"Nothing changed, did it? Other than the lack of Doofenshmirtz stuff. Who's the leader now?" Luna asked AltLuna.

"Candace, but the entire resistance helps out, and it's more like how it was before Doofenshmirtz took over." AltLuna answered.

"Yeah, and everyone is happier. Mom isn't as unsure, too!" AltPhineas piped up. The group was walking around Danville, talking.

"Well, that's good." Phineas said happily.

"Phin, that's more than good, that's great." Luna corrected. Phineas nodded and smiled. Both Perrys were talking in their own language behind them. But, suddenly, the group, even the Platypi, fell, at least 10 second dimension NormBots behind them. Then, the group of 11 was captured, AltDoof behind the NormBots.

* * *

**Oh no! They've been captured! But, how did AltDoof get out of prison? Why would he want them? Answers on the next chapter of "Why?" More cookies for reviewers, so remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 5: Oh no

**Here's another cookie, Galaxina! *gives Galaxina a cookie***

* * *

AltDoof smirked, then cackled.

"It's time for my revenge." he cackled.

Luna's POV

I woke up with a huge headache. I was in a cell, with only the other dimension me and the two Ferbs as company. I was the only one awake, and I still had my fan. Whoever had captured us must of thought that my fan was just used to cool myself off during the summer. Other me and Other Ferb were stripped of any weapons. I smirked. Both Ferb and I have weapons to use, Ferb has a portable Baseball launcher that was currently in its smallest form in one of Ferb's pockets, and I have my fan. I crawled over to my dimension Ferb and started to shake him awake. Soon, his eyes opened.

"Luna?" he whispered. I smiled at him.

"Ferb, wake up the other you and I'll wake up the other me, okay?" I asked my brother. Ferb nodded as he got up and crawled to the other him. I crawled over to the other me and started to shake her awake. When both of our selves were awake, we were surprised by a Normbot coming towards our cell. It/he pointed to Ferb and I.

"**Master wants you two to come with me." **said the Normbot. I gulped. _Oh no..._

* * *

**Why does AltDoof want Ferb and Luna? Find out soon on "Why"!**


	8. Chapter 6: The culprit

***Hands Galaxina another cookie* Yeah, Cliffhangers :)**

* * *

Still Luna's POV

I nodded at Ferb and stood up. Ferb did the same, and the Normbot unlocked the cell so that Ferb and I could get out. Then the Normbot told us to follow it/him. Ferb looked at me, not speaking like normal, but his eyes held a question. _"Follow or make a break for it?" _

"We'll follow him until we find out where Phin is. Maybe he'll be there too." I whispered to him. Ferb nodded and we started to follow the Normbot.

As we entered a room, a familiar voice spoke to me and Ferb.

"Ah, The other dimension inventors, Luna and Ferb." said the other dimension Dr. D. I narrowed my eyes.

"I thought that you were in jail." I growled.

"I escaped. They don't really guard those jails." other dimension Dr. D said. Then Ferb, strangely, spoke up. And he sounded _angry_.

"Where. Is. My. Brother." he growled.

"Angry, aren't ya. The redhead is still in his cell with the other redhead and two Platypi." Other Dr. D told Ferb, who glared. I blinked. _Ferb's acting so out of character. _I thought. Normally, Ferb would be stoic and calm, but because Phineas may be hurt... Oh _that's _it. Ferb's worried about our little brother. You see, Phineas is a month or two younger than Ferb and both of them are 3 years younger than me. Not to mention that Phineas is Ferb's closest friend. So of course Ferb would be worried, and to be honest, I am worried about Phineas too.

Anyway, as Ferb continued to glare at the other Dr. D, -I guess I'll call him AltDoof for now- I looked around the office. It looked exactly like the one we were in last time we were in this dimension. So we must be in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. AltDoof smirked at Ferb and I.

"How's this, I won't hurt the redheads if you both agree to join me." and with that, Ferb narrowed his eyes into slits and got out his Baseball launcher.

"Never." he said. He nodded at me, telling me to get my fan out.

"So it's like that, eh? You're fighting for your brother, eh?" AltDoof smirked as he called up like 30 Normbots. Ferb nodded to me and sent off his baseball. I leaped up and started to cut through the Normbots with my fan. Soon, Ferb and I had destroyed all the Normbots and we ran out of the office quickly.

"Ferb, it'll be best if we go get our other selves and free them. Then we can get their weapons and go look for everyone." I told Ferb.

"I'll go ahead and try to find Phin. You go help the other us's." Ferb said. I nodded and we were off in other directions. _Be careful, Ferb. _

* * *

So Ferb's taking charge. Luna's going to go help AltLuna and AltFerb, and Ferb's gonna go look for Phineas. Find out what's gonna happen next on "Why?"


	9. Chapter 7: Ferb's POV

***gives Galaxina another cookie* here's your cookie. And now for my fave character's POV**

* * *

Ferb's POV

I ran in the opposite direction Luna went, defeating Normbots as I went. I had to find Phineas and Perry. Luna will be alright.

Soon, I heard a familiar chatter from my left side. I looked to my left to find Perry, as Agent P, looking at me through the bars. Perry the Platyborg, or AltPerry, I guess, was with both Phineas's. One was awake and one was unconscious. I gasped as I saw familiar orange stripes on the ground. My little brother was still unconscious. AltPhineas looked at me and smiled.

"Other Ferb! Thank goodness! The other me isn't doing so well!" he said. I quickly picked the lock and entered the cell to pick up Phineas.

"What happened?" I asked when I felt some blood coming from Phineas's head, which meant that he was knocked unconscious far harder than anyone else.

"I don't know. We were all knocked out from behind. The other me hasn't even woken up once." said AltPhineas. I looked at Phineas with concern before turning to the other three.

"Luna is with the other me and other her. We have to find everyone else. I'll take Phineas to Luna. You guys find Buford, Baljeet and Isabella and I'll meet up with you later, okay." I said. AltPhineas nodded and ran out of the cell, AltPerry following. Perry looked at me with a look that told me that he was coming with me. I nodded, and we ran back to Luna.

* * *

Oh no! Why is Phineas more hurt than anyone else? Find out next time on "Why?"


	10. Chapter 8: Oh no not him

***gives Galaxina a cookie* Yes, Yes Ferb is. **

* * *

with Luna, Luna's POV

I ran in the other direction Ferb went. Soon, I arrived at the cell Ferb and I woke up in. I smiled at Altme and AltFerb as I picked the lock. Altme took AltFerb's hand and nodded. They both ran out of the cell and joined me in the hall. Then, I heard a familiar British-accented voice.

"Luna!"

I looked behind me to see Ferb and Perry running away from many Normbots. My eyes widened when I looked at who Ferb was holding. Phineas. My eyes narrowed as I took out my fan to help Perry fight off the Normbots as Ferb ran to Altme and AltFerb. I quickly took out most of the Normbots as Perry took out the rest. Once we were finished, we went back to Altme, Ferb, and AltFerb. I fell to my knees when I saw the blood on Phineas's head. _Phineas doesn't deserve this. He's too kind, oblivious, but kind. He's my little brother. He doesn't deserve to be a target of AltDoof. _I thought as I gently stroked Phineas's hair with my hand. Ferb laid a hand on Phineas's as Perry laid near Phineas's stomach, hat off. We sat like that, with Altme and AltFerb working on patching up Phineas's head, until we heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Mooni!" yelled Buford's voice. I looked behind me to see Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Platyborg, and AltPhineas run towards us. Each, minus Platyborg and AltPhineas, had a huge smiled on their face... until they saw Phineas.

"Luna... what happened to Phineas?"

* * *

**I got nothin... Oh yeah, my sister, Secret Archeress, wishes to play the same role as everyone else with me. She may not appear, but welcome her to FF! She may not write any stories, but she might co-write with me! We already have stories in planning!**

**Ryou: She wishes to co-host Darkness-san's stories with her. **

**One more thing! Ferb Fletcher had joined us here! **

**Ferb: ... *waves* **

**O.o No words there. Eh, he's Ferb. Review, have a cookie, and say hi to Ferb!**


	11. Chapter 9: Ferb takes charge

***gives Galaxina another cookie* Yeah. But I've having a bit too much fun writing it :)**

* * *

No one's POV

"**Luna, what happened to Phineas?" **

Luna sighed, she didn't truly know herself, and she too much in shock about her little brother to answer.

"When we were knocked out, they must have hit Phineas harder than the rest of us." Ferb suddenly spoke up.

"But... Phineas doesn't deserve that." Isabella said.

"Well, yeah. He's Phineas." Baljeet piped up. Ferb took a breath.

"We have to get out of here. We have to get to the Resistance." he told everyone. He then silently told Luna to pick up Phineas. She did and stood up, clutching Phineas protectively, but gently. Ferb spoke again.

"Other Luna, Other me, and Other Phineas, you guys get your weapons and meet us at the exit. Buford, Isabella, Luna, Baljeet, Perry, other Perry, we head for the exit, taking out Normbots as we go." Ferb said as he gave Isabella, Baljeet, and Perry baseball launchers. The other 3 nodded at Ferb's plan and ran off. Ferb then spoke up once again.

"We're going to have to protect Luna and Phin on all sides. Buford, you stay in the front, Isabella and Baljeet, you two take the sides. Perry and I will take up the rear. Make sure that none of them get through to Luna and Phin." he told them. He then turned to Platyborg, "Other Perry, you stay with Luna and Phin just in case." Platyborg saluted Ferb and they all got into their positions. The group was an unstoppable force, defeating each and every Normbot with ease. Soon, they reached the exit. AltLuna, AltFerb, and AltPhineas soon met up with them, laser guns at the ready. Phineas hadn't woken up the entire time, and his face had scrunched up to show pain. They took it as a sign that showed that he may wake up soon, which meant they had to hurry. They ran away from the building, with AltLuna calling for help. A while later, AltIsabella and AltCandace arrived to help them transport Phineas to the Resistance hospital.

* * *

**Ferb: Whoa. Poor Phin. **

**He talks! **

**Ryou: Yes, yes he does. **

**Silver: Review, have a cookie, etc. **


	12. Chapter 10: Phineas wakes up

***gives Galaxina another cookie* No, not yet. Phinny is not comatose yet. **

**Ferb: Yet?**

* * *

Ferb's POV

We all sat in the Resistance's hospital's waiting room, waiting for news on Phineas. Luna was clutching my hand, giving comfort to both herself and myself. Perry laid on my lap, trying to give me comfort. Dr. Baljeet -or AltBaljeet- was taking care of Phineas while the other Candace alerted the resistance. I knew that everyone was taking Phineas's injury hard. It's hard to think of Phineas Flynn, the optimistic inventor of Danville, extremely hurt. Then, we heard the door open. Dr. Baljeet entered the room.

"The other Phineas will be fine. He'll need to heal and have plenty of rest, but he'll be fine." Dr. Baljeet told us. The room got considerably happier upon knowing that Phineas would be fine.

"Can we see him?" Luna asked. Dr. Baljeet nodded.

"Only the other Luna, other Perry, and other Ferb though." he said. Perry jumped off my lap and onto the floor, soon placing his fedora on his head. Luna clutched my hand like a big sister would and stood up, me soon following. The three of us entered Phineas's room. Luna rushed to Phineas's side as soon as she saw the bandages on Phineas's head and the fact that she could see a small amount of dark blue peeking put from an eyelid. And then, I heard a voice. It was small and weak, but it was Phineas's.

"Luna? Ferb? Perry? Where are we?" he asked as soon as his eyes were halfway open.

"The Resistance's hospital. You got hurt pretty bad, little bro." Luna answered. Luna and I then explained what happened to Phineas. Once we were done, Phineas nodded, a small grin upon his face.

"Well, I guess we know what we'll be doing today." he said with pure happiness. Luna shook her head.

"No. You need to heal that injury. Ferb, Perry, and I will help them, along with Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford." she told him. Phineas sighed, knowing not to argue with Luna.

"Fine." he said, with a sigh.

* * *

**Yay Phineas wakes up! Please review and have a cookie!**


	13. Chapter 11: the beginning of the endprt1

***gives Galaxina a cookie* Your reaction was the same as Ferb's! *laughs for a bit* enjoy the cookie and the story. **

* * *

Ferb's POV

We have been helping out the Resistance for a few days now. Every once in a while, Luna would go back to our dimension, going clockwise, to check on Candace and make sure Mom didn't get home early. In fact, Mom's trip was extended for a few more days.

Anyway, Phineas healed pretty quickly. He was soon able to fight a small amount of Normbots - Luna only let him take on 5 at a time, 10 if Perry's with him. Luna let me take on at least 10-12, and she herself could take on at least 17, 30 if she and her alternate self worked together.

But, unfortunately for us, our good fortune would come crumbling down.

It was a few days after we came to the dimension.

Luna, AltPhineas, Phineas, Perry, AltLuna, and myself had scheduled a raid of AltDoof's base. It was supposed to be easy, but it wasn't. At least, not for Phineas, Luna, Perry, and I. But we're not there yet. Let me start at the beginning of the raid.

Phineas, Luna, Perry, and I had hid our weapons somewhere on us as AltPhineas and AltLuna stocked up on their own weapons. Altme was going to stay behind to monitor us. Soon, AltPhineas and AltLuna joined us and we took the cart to the headquarters. No one except the Resistance knew about our raid.

Or so we thought.

* * *

**Cliffie! :D Find out what happens next time on "Why?"**


	14. Chapter 12: BOTE2:Ambush

***gives Galaxina a cookie***

* * *

Still Ferb's POV

I gasped as we were surrounded on all sides. Luna pulled Phineas and I closer to her as Perry took out a baseball launcher. AltLuna and AltPhineas took out two laser guns and started to shoot. Phineas and I looked at Luna, who nodded at us. Luna took out her fan from being hidden in her hair, and Phineas and I got out our baseball launchers from our pockets. Luna jumped into the fray, cutting open each and every Normbot that got near her, Phineas and I attacked the ones near us, Perry, AltLuna, and AltPhineas were taking on the rest. But, somehow, a Normbot was able to bypass everyone to capture Phineas, who was following his baseball around. I gasped as Phineas started to punch and kick, trying to get back down on the ground, but to no avail. Soon, another came behind me and picked me up, but I used my baseball to crush its head, dropping me to the ground. Soon, Luna and I had freed Phineas, but then we heard cackling, and then a yell.

"Kill that redhead in the striped shirt!" and my blood ran cold.

* * *

**Find out more next time on "Why?"**


	15. Chapter 13: BOTE3: Phinny!

***gives Galaxina a cookie* yes, yes he is. **

* * *

Luna's POV

"Kill that redhead in the striped shirt!"

That singular sentence made my blood run cold, but soon, the shock was replaced by pure _rage _. How _dare _he even mention killing Phineas, or Ferb for that matter. My attacks became quicker and more ruthless, and so did Perry's. But, more and more Normbots arrived to fight us, and I became more and more tired, but I kept going, to protect Phineas.

Ferb's POV

I soon launched my baseball at more and more Normbots as Perry and Luna attacked more and more Normbots, and I knew that they were getting tired. AltLuna and AltPhineas were both shooting Normbots that Luna and Perry missed or was still running after a hit. Phineas himself launched his baseball at ones that came near him, and he was doing fairly well. But, soon, I heard a yell of "Phineas", but I continued to fight.

* * *

**The prologue in the present will be next, but in Ferb's POV. review please!**


	16. Chapter 14: Prologue in Ferb's POV

***gives Galaxina a cookie* it's 11:16 right now as I'm writing dis down :)**

* * *

Ferb's POV

As I fought, Perry ended up fighting next to me, and then, out of the corner of my eye I saw AltPhineas run towards me and Perry.

"Luna told me to get you two!" he told us. Perry nodded and looked at me. I nodded and the three of us rushed to Luna. My eyes widened when I saw who Luna was holding. Phineas... he's hurt... badly.

"Luna?" I asked, my voice small, but Luna heard me.

"Ferb... I need the advanced first aid to stop Phineas's bleeding." she told me. I nodded and gave her to advanced first aid kit. As she got to work patching up Phineas, Perry and I protected them. But, I soon heard Luna yelp in fright. I turned around as Perry continued to fight. I didn't even notice AltLuna and AltPhineas enter the fight. I just kept my eyes on Luna, and Phineas jumped at the Normbot that grabbed Luna, growling out "Leave. My. Sister. Alone" But, then, he was thrown off the robot.

"Phineas!" Luna and I shouted. Luna then cut open the Normbot with her bladed fan, and once she hit the ground she ran over to Phineas, who was barely breathing and unconscious. I took out the Dimension remote and gave it to Luna. My eyes told her my message. _"__Get him outta here. Perry and I will join you when we can." _I nodded at her, and she started on her way back home. Once she was on her way, the portal shut, we all destroyed the rest of the robots. AltLuna and AltPhineas then sent me to Dr. Baljeet and AltCandace, and they pulled together the power to get me and Perry back to our Danville. Once we reached the hospital, Luna explained to us that Phineas was in surgery. I sat in between Dad and Luna and Perry laid across Luna's lap. We all said one thing.

"How did things go so wrong?"

* * *

**review please! **


	17. Chapter 15: Not Right

***gives Galaxina another cookie* A. What are you doing with those cookies? B. Yes, yes he does. **

* * *

Still Ferb's POV

We sat there for a few hours until a doctor came out of Phineas's room. He had a solemn look on his face.

"I assume you are the Flynn-Fletcher family, consisting of, currently, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher, Candace Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb Fletcher-Flynn, and Luna Flynn-Fletcher?" he asked us.

"Linda is away with her friends for the week." Dad told him. The doctor nodded.

"Well, anyway, Phineas has no broken bones, but major blood loss, Phineas is comatose as well. We do not know if he will ever recover from it." he told us. My eyes widened as I felt Luna's hand squeeze my own.

"Can we see him?" Candace asked. The doctor nodded. I then walked away, leaving us to enter Phineas's room. Dad nodded and Candace, Luna, Perry, and I and we entered Phineas's room. I never thought I'd see Phineas like this, especially in a coma. Dad and Candace knew that Luna and I were extremely effected by this, not to mention Perry.

"This isn't right." Candace mumbled.

"Phineas isn't supposed to be like this..." I heard Luna whisper.

"Revenge may not always be the answer... but when someone messes with Phineas..." I whispered, but Luna heard me.

"It's on, other Dr. D."

* * *

**Ferb: THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT BY YET?!**

**Ferb, tone it down a bit! **

**Luna: MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN A COMA?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! **

**You saw how much blood he lost! Galaxina, please help me with this, PLEASE! **


	18. Chapter 16:Revenge is best served bloody

***gives Galaxina a huge cookie* there you go. **

**Ferb: *glares at me***

* * *

Ferb's POV

After promising Phineas that we'd make sure that we'd destroy AltDoof, Luna, Perry, and I went back home to get more weapons. Luna had a collection of swords, daggers, and bows and Arrows that she made along with her fan. She keeps them in a box under her bed.

Anyway, Perry grabbed a dagger and a small set of arrows, along with a bow. I grabbed a sword and sheath, along with a small set of throwing daggers. Luna just grabbed a medium sized pouch filled with throwing daggers, as she already had her fan. Once we grabbed our weapons, we went back to the Other dimension and ran to AltDoof's headquarters. We destroyed all the Normbots in a frenzy, and soon we were at AltDoof's office. Perry kicked open the door and the three of us entered the room.

* * *

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 17: What!

***gives Galaxina a cookie***

* * *

Still Ferb's POV

AltDoof looked at the three of us and smirked.

"Normbots, attack!" he yelled as at least 50-60 Normbots appeared. Of course, we knew he'd pull this, so Luna and I started to throw our throwing daggers as Perry shot arrows at the ones we missed. Once the Normbots were down to only 10, we destroyed them with our bladed weapons. We all then surrounded AltDoof, ready to bring him _pain_. He smirked, and then said one thing to Luna that made her freeze.

"You wouldn't kill the Alternate dimension form of your father, would you?"

* * *

**I got nothin' Review!**


	20. Chapter 18: You were never my father

***Gives Lovey, PnFbiggestfan , and Galaxina all huge cookies and gives Lovey a Perry translator device* Stole this from Carl... he made two. **

* * *

Ferb's POV

"M-my father?" Luna stuttered. I saw her eyes widen.

Luna's POV

My father? Dr. D is my father? Well, that explains the brown hair... but my dad is Perry's nemesis... Did Monogram even know this? My eyes widened. But, then I remember that even though this Dr. D knew that in our dimension, Phineas was his son... because Mom told me and Candace that all three of us had the same father... Phineas's other dimension dad tried to kill him?! OK, later I'll have a talk with the Dr. D of my dimension... but for now.

I won't kill him, but I will bring him pain. Get ready, cause I am coming at ya!

* * *

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 19: AltDoof arrested

***gives everyone cookies* **

* * *

Ferb's POV

I saw as Luna walked closer to AltDoof, her fan clutched tightly in her grip. Her eyes narrowed.

"You are not my father. You are a corrupted version of him that hurt the other version of his son just for revenge." she growled. I've never seen her so angry before. My eyes widened. I knew she wasn't going to kill him-bring him immeasurable pain, but not kill. She lifted a throwing dagger and stabbed it in AltDoof's shoulder. Almost immediately, the wound started to bleed. Then, she kicked his gut, making him spit out saliva mixed with blood. I shuddered. When did she learn how to fight? Perry's eyes widened as Luna then kicked AltDoof again, but this time her kick made him fly into his desk. I blinked. Then, she threw more throwing daggers at him, but instead of aiming to hurt him, she pinned him to the wall.

"I won't kill you. It wouldn't be right for me to kill the other version of my father. But..." Luna then called the Resistance, "I will make sure that you will never get out of prison." Soon, the Resistance, along with Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford, came to get AltDoof and put him in a high security prison close to AltCandace's base, so they'd know if he escaped again.

It was over now, but Phineas is still in a coma, Perry might be relocated... and Luna just found out who her Father was.

This adventure isn't finished yet. Not at all.

* * *

**Story ain't done yet! Review please!**


	22. Chapter 20: A small talk with Monobrow

***gives Lovey and Galaxina a slice of cake and Galaxina a Perry Translator* Perry let me copy his. **

* * *

Ferb's POV

As soon as we came back to our dimension, after saying goodbye to our Alternate selves, we came face-to-face with an annoyed Major Monogram, along with his intern, Carl, who's also our friend. At least, I think Carl is our friend.

"Agent P, you have allowed your host family to regain their memories. Either their memories must be erased or you will be relocated." Major Monogram said. Luna clenched her fist.

"Because you erased our memories, Phineas is in a coma right now!" she growled at him. Perry looked up at Luna and smiled. Last time we met Major Monogram, she said nothing. Now, she's telling Major Monogram off. I smiled.

"Phineas Flynn is in a coma?" Carl asked. Luna, Perry, and I nodded.

"Now, if we are done here, Perry, Ferb, and I have to go check on him." Luna said as she grabbed Perry and my hands and dragged us off to the Danville Hospital.

* * *

**Do you blame Luna for yelling at Monogram?**


	23. Chapter 21: a small filler

***gives PnFBiggestFan, Lovey, and Galaxina a cookie and an ice cream cone***

* * *

Still Ferb's POV

When we arrived at the Hospital, Dad made sure that we were alright. Luna told him that we were. It's true, we didn't get hurt at all from our fight with AltDoof. Dad seemed happy that we had not a scratch on us and we went back into Phineas's room.

"The Doctor said that Phineas had gotten better, but he is still in the coma." Dad told us. I sat on Phineas's bed on one side, being careful of the wires. Luna sat in front of me, by Phineas's feet.

"Phinny..." Luna used her old nickname for Phineas, "We stopped the other Doof. I found who our father is. Ferb, Perry, and I are going to meet him tomorrow. I just hope you wake up soon, Phinny. It's not the same without you." she told him. I just smiled and started to stroke Phineas's hair gently as Candace and Luna held Phineas's hands. Dad smiled at us- he knew that even Candace was close to Phineas. We talked to Phineas until Visitor hours were over, and we all went home, Luna and Candace making dinner for everyone since Dad couldn't really cook and Luna and Candace wanted to. After dinner, Luna and I went back to our room. You see, Phineas, Luna, and I all shared a room, and Luna slept on a hanging bed, hovering next to Phineas's raft bed. Her bed has a single pillow that was black with a silver fox on it, and purple sheets with the same fox. But neither of us slept in our own beds. After getting our PJ's on, we both climbed into Phineas's bed and fell asleep.

I woke up with Luna's arm covering my body. I smiled before shaking her shoulder, effectively waking her up. She smiled at me before getting her clothes from her dresser and ran to the bathroom, coming out 5 minutes later fully dressed, and so was I. Perry chattered up at us and the three headed down for breakfast, which Candace was fixing up for us, and Dad was sipping coffee, reading the newspaper on the couch. Once breakfast was done, Luna, Perry and I finished eating quickly and we were soon heading for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a portable Memory Retriever in Luna's basket.

We were ready to confront this Doof. Luna and Phineas's father, and Perry's nemesis.

* * *

**Review please!**


	24. Chapter 22: a meeting with Doof

***gives Galaxina a slice of cake and a chocalate chip cookie***

* * *

Still Ferb's POV

Once we reached D.E.I., Luna got the Memory Retriever from her bike basket and we entered the building, soon reached Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Penthouse apartment. Perry nodded at Luna and knocked on the door. Perry hide behind Luna as Doof answered the door.

"Hello, sir." she started.

"Hello." Doof greeted, a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

"May my brother and I come in?" she then asked. Doof raised an eyebrow, but simply replied, "I guess..." and after Perry changed into his mindless pet mode and exiting the building, but Luna and I knew that he was going to enter the Penthouse via the Terrance, the two of us entered behind Doof.

"So what did you two need?" Doof asked. But, we didn't answer as Perry entered the building via his way and punched Doof in the face, alerting him that he was there. Perry then turned on the translator Luna and I found out about just last night.

"_You wanted your memory of that day, did you not?" _Perry asked.

"Of course I did, but YOU broke my Memory-Retrieve-Inator!" Doof yelled.

"Why do you think me and my brother are here. We need to talk to you, but only if you have your memory back. This ray gun will do it." Luna spoke up.

"Then hit me with it, girl!" Doof yelled again. Luna just rolled her eyes and hit Doof with a Remembering ray.

"Wait... that girl and that boy... Luna and Ferb, right?" Doof then asked after a moment.

"Where's that other boy... Phineas?"

"Once we're done talking with you, we'll tell you. First, do you remember a lady named Linda Flynn?" Luna asked. Doof gained a thoughtful face.

"Yeah, we dated once... and then again about 15 and a half years ago..." he mumbled. Luna gestured that she was going to ask "the question", but the kid-friendly version of it.

"Did you ever have a baby with her?"

We waited for Doof's answer.

"Yeah... three of them." he answered.

"Names?"

"Our first kid... a girl we named Candace, which ended up with our marriage. It was a few months after my first daughter, Vanessa, was born, and a week after the divorce with my first wife. Then another 2 years later... she has the same name as Luna... and a son... 3 years later... named Phineas." Doof told us. Perry held up 3 fingers. 3...2...1...

Doof gained a surprised look.

"Wait... Luna, you're my daughter?!"

Luna nodded her head.

"It's nice to know that my biological dad invents like me and my brothers." she replied. Doof blinked. She smiled. Doof smiled.

"Now, what happened to Phineas?"

"He's in a coma... your other dimensional self tried to kill him." she answered. Doof blinked again.

"My other dimensional self tried to kill his this dimensional son, but Phineas ended up in a coma?" Luna nodded.

"We can take you to him. Perry?" Luna turned to the Platypus.

"_I can call Carl to send over my hover car." _Perry said. Once Perry did, a few minutes later a hover car appeared outside, Doof, Perry, Luna, and I entered it, Perry lowering it to the ground so Luna and could take our bikes. Soon, we were on the way to see Phineas.

* * *

**Did I do well? Review!**


	25. Chapter 23: Doof comes sees Phinny

***gives Galaxina a fudge-frosted brownie* I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ferb's POV

Once we got to the hospital, we all rushed to Phineas's room, that is, after Perry went into his pet form. Luna and I entered the room first, only to get hugged by Dad and Candace. Luna gestured to Perry to go get Doof as Luna and I sat in our normal spots. Soon, Doof entered the room. Candace raised an eyebrow, and Dad looked at Luna and I with a questioning look.

"Dad... Ferb and I found Candace, Phineas, and my own biological dad." Luna told Dad, who nodded and stood, holding a hand out to Doof.

"Lawrence Fletcher, Ferb's father. You?" he asked.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Call me Heinz." Doof told Dad.

"You here to see Phineas, Heinz?" Dad asked Doof, who nodded. Luna then spoke to Phineas again.

"Phinny, our biological dad is here to see you." she told him as she clutched his hand. Her eyes widened.

"Phinny... he squeezed my hand!"

* * *

**Irving: DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Irving, how did you get in here?**

**Irving: That nice girl with short black hair let me in.**

**Justice! You let the Phineas and Ferb stalker in?!**

**Justice: I didn't reconize him. Want me to get the demon foxes?**

**No... *summons Darkwind* I got this. *chases Irving out* **

**Ferb: *does a WTF face***

**Justice: review!**


	26. Chapter 24:Phineas wakes from his coma

***gives Galaxina a cookie shaped as Phineas's head* Phineas is waking up now! :D**

* * *

Ferb and Luna's POV(Their thoughts only)

Ferb's eyes widened, but he looked at Phineas, only to see a small amount of blue behind Phineas's eyelids.

"Phinny!" Luna and Ferb said, relieved and happy.

"Luna... Ferb... Dad... Dr. D...Candace..." Perry sat by Phineas, "Oh hey, Perry." Phineas smiled.

"Phin, I know who our father is." Luna started.

"I heard everything you guys said... It's Dr. D." Phineas then said. Luna and Lawrence smiled.

"I can't believe my son is you, Phineas. One of the owners of Perry the Platypus..." Doof said. Luna got up and smacked him across the head.

"Believe it, Doof." she said.

"Ow!" Doof cried out. Everyone laughed, except Doof of course.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Phin. It was strange without you being there." Ferb told his younger brother.

"Yes, yes it was." Luna agreed. Phineas smiled.

"Well, I'm awake now!"

* * *

**Irving: Hello Everyone!**

**Ferb: Uh Oh...**

**IRVIIING! WHY IS MY FERB PICTURES GONE?!  
Irving: Uh oh! *runs* **

**Justice: Say "Wedding Adventure" in the review if you think Irving's gonna die now!**

***in the distance* Demon Foxes, attack!**


	27. Chapter 25: Guesswhomanagedtoenterthis

***gives Galaxina a slice of cake and a Phineas bobble head, Lovey a slice of cake and a Flynn-Fletcher family bobble head, and PnFbiggestfan a slice of cake***

* * *

Ferb's POV

Phineas was able to leave the hospital the day before Mom came home. Even Doof was there to see Mom come home, but Mom just glared at him, and accepted that he was going to be in our lives from now on. So, every Saturday Phineas, Luna, Perry, and I would head over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and Doof had given up evil after knowing that his other self had hurt Phineas. Luna made sure Perry wasn't relocated. That day was scary, actually.

Anyway, everyone was happy that Phineas was awake, but sometime during the week we saw Irving being chased by a girl with a large key**(Guess who that was ;))**, which we all laughed at. We still have a lot to do with Phineas's recovery, but right now,

we're just going to relax with Doof, Mom, and Dad, not to mention Perry.

* * *

**Justice: Hello everyone! Darkness still hasn't come back from trying to kill Irving for taking her Ferb Pictures... and she managed to go into her own story and everyone saw her... **

**Ferb: I have no idea how she did it... **

**Justice: Just... review and the next chapter is the last chapter of "why"**


	28. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**Justice: *gives everyone who read a Phineas and Ferb bobblehead, a cookie, and a slice of cake* Darkness is still not back yet... And yes, the fourth wall has been crumbled by Darkness. **

* * *

Epilogue... no POV

By the end of the week, Phineas was fine, and the Flynn-Fletcher trio soon went back to inventing huge Big Ideas, such as different Theme Parks, more things to help Baljeet, a few more rollercoasters, and many other things. Perry was able to be with his family more now, now being a sub-agent, thanks to Luna. Vanessa was happy, with more family, her father stopped being evil, and his inventions stopped exploding. Candace had eased up on the busting in favor of being with her biological dad, going on dates with Jeremy, and hanging out with Stacy and Jenny. Luna and Vanessa became as close as Phineas and Ferb, more or less, since Phineas and Ferb became even closer than before. Everyone knew that this adventure, with it's ups and downs...

was even better than the first time the Flynn-Fletchers entered the second

dimension, and...

"The best week ever!"

* * *

**Justice: Hello everyone! This is the last Chapter of "Why?" but Darkness wanted me to read the next story's summary to you all:** When Candace says that she wished that Luna, Phineas, and Ferb were never born, they are crushed. So they pack up their things, taking Perry with them. They leave to Domino city, Japan. Soon they are caught up in Duelist Kingdom. What will happen to our beloved trio? It's when phineas and ferb are 15, luna is 18.

**HI PEOPLE!**

**Justice: Did you kill Irving?**

**No... I locked him in the dungeon after I broke the Fourth wall. **

**Irving: *muffeled* Help me!**

***yells* No one will help you! They'll die if they try! I have Hiei guarding the Dungeon! **

**Amarante: Really? Aniki is guarding something? What did you do?**

**I asked Yukina to ask him to... and I had help from Kuwabara and Kurama, why?**

**Amarante: He's gonna kill you, Darkness. **

**No... he's scared of me, remember?**

**Justice: Still surprising... but we gotta wrap this up! **

**Amarante: Review,**

**Justice: Give a name for the newest story,**

**and tune in to my other stories, such as Kuri Royalty and The Story of Aponi! **

**Luna: Vote on the poll on her page! **

**Everyone: And Carpe Diem! **


End file.
